Birds Suddenly Appear
by Ella Bella Morte
Summary: Spike and Buffy have gone to the same highschool for 3 years but have never met even though they share a mutual best friend....When they finnally meet Spike falls for her, but if only he had gotten her name!
1. Detention

Hey Guys! New Story! My other story will be updated really really soon, Ive just been haveing problems with my puters and transfering files, but it should be fixed soon...Well Hope you enjoy! R&R

Xander and Spike walked down the halls of Sunnydale Highschool.

"No, no, no! I am NOT going to the bloody Bronze!"

"Come on Spike, please! You've been here for what, 3 years now and you know like, 4 peoples names." Xander was getting angry at his friend. "Cant you just take one night off from being 'big bad, loner who cant seem to go through a day with out getting a detention, british guy' for once? You have to meet my girlfriend and shes bringing her best friend, who also goes to this school and you have no idea who she is, and shes my friend too. Yet! You've never met them! Your always 'busy'...Well I dont care! You get your ass to the Bronze Saturday, dammit!"

Spike looked at he friend and sighed. "Oi! Take a breathe! I'll come already! You only had to ask." Off Xanders glare. "Ok, ok! and a bit of convincing but gezz! I'll meet your bint...What makes this weekend so special, anyway?"

"It's Willows birthday and she wants to meet you. She thinks I'm making you up! She says she never seen you and the other girl I mentioned, Buffy," Spike snorted. Xander rolled his eyes. "Says shes never even _heard_ of you, which means you are _ReallY_ off the radar, my friend. She knows everybody! You know the little nerdy kinda guy that hides in science class?"

"No, cant say that I do." Spike was thinking back to his afternoon science class with Mr.Mister (really! dthat was his name!).

"Yeah, me niether until she introduced us...His names Jonathan...dont talk to him though...He might pee himself...Its a thing...Well..see you at lunch , or no I wont...you'll be doing the loner thing again, right..."

Xander walked off to his next class only to be stopped by Spike yelling at him.

"And I can to go through a day without getting a detention!" Xander rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Another detention for smoking on school grounds, William! I have had enough of you shinatigans! I catch you one more time and"

"And Im expelled..got it, heard ya the first 20 times." Spike mimiked his rat-like principal. Under his breath her muttered, "Ya Nazi bastard.."

"I so cannot wait for your party Wills." Willow beamed at her best friend, Buffy, who was wrapped around her boyfriend, Angel.

School was out for the day, which was the only reason Angel was here on this fine Tuesday afternoon. Angel went to the private school just outside of Sunnydale, and he was a year older than the girls. He and Buffy had been dating for 2 1/2 years now...they were so adorable!

"It's gonna be SO cool! We have control of the whole Bronze all night long. How wicked is that? Oh! And Xander is bringing Spike...I still have no idea who that is." Willow was very excited for her 18th. And her boyfriend would be there. She's never had a boyfriend long enough to come to her birthday. She felt giddy.

"Well, Buff, I think its time we left..."Angel looked at Buffy and then off into the distance towards a running Xander. It was no secret Angel and Xander didn't get along.

"But, hun..." Buffy stopped when she saw that look in his eyes. "Okay, lets go then. Bye Wills, I'll call you later." She gave Willow a hug and off she and Angel went.

Xander came up behind Willow, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Willow smiled as they started to walk home.

"God, Angel, do you always have to do that? WHat the hell is your problem with Xander, anyway?" Buffy tore herself out of her boyfriends arms and glared at him. In turn, Angel grabbed her arm and glared right back.

"Dont talk to me that way Buffy...You know better than that girl." Angel spoke slowly as if to make sure she would understand him. Buffy ducked her head.

"Yes, Angel. I'm sorry." Angel smiled and lightly patted her on the head." I have to go back into the school and grab my bag. Don't wait up, okay? I'll walk home." Buffy smiled a small smile as Angel turned and walked away. When he was out of site she headed back inside the school.

Which is where she found 'the troll' wondering the halls. "Hello, Principle."

"Summers. What are you doing here?" He sneered.

"Just grabbing my bag, sir." Then under her breathe. "Ya short little rat."

"I heard that Summers! And guess what that means? Detention!"

"You cant do that schools already over!" Buffy cried. This was unfair!

"Yes I can! I am the priciple, and what I say goes. Mawahha! (A/N kay, not really with the laughing...but couldn't you just see it?) And I say you have detention...that you are now late for!" Inwardly he was laughing. What fun!

And Buffy trudged herself off to the detention room muttering obscenities under her breathe.

In the Detention Room

Buffy poked her head in. Phew! there were only like, 2 other kids in there, thank god. She smile at the teacher before she sat down beside a student she'd never seen before. He must be new. She smiled at him too.

Spike was in a state shock! Just who was this girl? Had he even ever seen her before? She smiled at him! She had a beautiful smile. She was just gorgeus. Crap! He should probably say something.

"So what are you in here for, luv?" She looked slightly shocked for a moment,confusing Spike before she answered.

"Telling off the prince." Buffy gave the guy a wicked grin. 'British, and most definetly a hottie'. He grinned back "What about you?"

Man, she even had a beautiful voice! "Uh...Same actually." It was close to the truth. Maybe she didnt like smokers, best not to find out now.

"William! Shush!" The teacher at the front of the room spoke. "Or I will have to give you another detention."

Buffy looked over at, William, was it? Nice name. Sturdy name.

"William" shrank back into his chair, face bright red. Spike hate that teachers kept calling him that. Then he straightened up when he saw the girl was looking at him again...Say something cool to make her forget the name thing. Quick! "Hey! what are"

"William! Thats a detention!"

"You doing.."

"Thats another!'

"On Saturday?

"Thats 2 more, William! Now go to the back of the class before I give you more!" Spike stood up but looked at Buffy expectantly. She grinned, rolled her eyes and mouthed 'later' to him. Satisfied he walked to the back corner of the class.

After detention, Buffy ran out of the class, forgetting about talking to Spike. Her mother would be so worried! She was over an hour late. 'I hope Angel hasn't called!'. And out the doors she ran.

Spike gathered up his books and took out after her. "Remember, William. Tomorrow, same time as usual." The teacher was yelling out behind him.

The girl was almost out the door when Spike yelled, "Hey! Hold up...umm.." But she was already out the door. Dammit! What was her name? He was so stupid. Why the hell hadn't he gotten her name?

By the time Spike made it out the door, Buffy was already running down the street, to far away for her to hear him, even if he had known her name.

_(A/N Kay was it just me or did that all come out really, really fast? I will try to slow it down in the next chapter.well I fi get any reviews that is!_

_Kisses_

_Bella)_


	2. Stupid ME

'Stupid school, stupid classes, stupid...**me**!'

Spike was grumbling through the hallways of school. For once in his whole "high school" life he had actually showed up early for school, went to each and every one of his classes and he didn't get yelled at once! Okay, well, maybe _once_, but really, the teacher was being so stupid.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid' Spike felt like banging his head against his locker, number 183. He spent his whole entire day, well at least his whole entire morning as it was lunch now, looking for _her. _He still had no idea if he had any classes with her so he went to each one just to make sure. Turns out he didn't...Either that or his luck was so bad she hadn't come to school today. And he STILL didn't even know her name.

Xander walked up towards Spikes locker to see his friend about to beat on his locker. "What did it do this time?" Spike looked up having just noticed his friend was there.

"Uhh...huh?"

"The locker...you seem to have a habit beating on it so I was just wondering what it did wrong that was so bad?"

"Um...nothing...never mind!" Spike snapped.

"Sorry! Not trying to offend, yeesh!" Xander rolled his eyes. "What are you at school anyway, don't you usually not show up till like after lunch?"

"I just felt like it OK? Is there a problem with that?"

"Calm down Boy! Just asking, seeing as how I don't think you've even _seen_ the inside of the Lunch room...Hey! Your still coming tomorrow right?"

"Yes! Now leave me ALONE!"

"What crawled up your butt this morning...?" Spike and Xander headed towards the lunch room together. "But cheer up my friend after lunch we have science!" Spike just groaned.

"God, Willow, nothing! Just leave it alone, okay?" Buffy gritted her teeth.

"Buffy! I am not just going to leave it alone. This is not good Buffy, Angel shouldn't be..." Willow glared at her best friend.

"STOP, right there! I mean it Willow. Just, just drop it...please.. for me?" Buffy interrupted.

"Fine. But just for now."

"Thank you." Buffy and Willow strolled up to Buffy's locker, 185. Buffy put her bag into her locker and grabbed her purse "How bout we go out to lunch today? I am SO sick and tired of the lunch room! Its so...old news."

Willow giggled and nodded her head. Then she stopped. "We can't. We have that science thingy due today. Bet you didn't finish your write up did you?"

Buffy frowned. "Well….No. But hey I have an even better idea! How bout we, go out to lunch, then head to the mall to just hang? Then after school you can drop me off at the football field. I'm so sick of science with Mr. Mister…what the hell kinda name is that anyway?"

"Actually…..that sounds like a good idea…..which for me, is scary. I'm skippin' school. Look at me, I'm a rebel." Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"You'd think you hadn't done this before Wills."

The girls walked outside and got into Willows car, and headed to the Spin for coffee and lunch. Then it was off to the mall for a spending spree on 'Daddies' credit card.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Gahh!" Spike was seriously hating himself at the moment. He looked everywhere, EVERY WHERE(!) and he _still _hadn't found her. This was getting aggravating. Really, she was one girl, how hard should she be to find. Gezz. Turned out to be like a freakin' needle in a freakin' haystack!

Spike sat up on the stands of the football field. The team was practising for their next game and the cheerleaders were giving little cheers to keep the boys' spirits up. Which the needed cuz put frankly, their team sucked...badly! Spike came up here to think all the time. For the most part it was quiet here, and the look at the cheerleaders wasn't all that bad either, well, except for the fact you couldn't really see their faces but, who cared?

"Berrr...its cold in here!" The cheerleaders shouted at the top of there lungs. Buffy smiled at her cheer 'friends'.

"Okay girls, that's enough, its time we packed it in. Remember practise tomorrow at noon." Cordy reminded the girls. Buffy ran up.

"Sorry Cord, but I wont be able to make it."

"Again? Buffy this has got to stop…fine, but meet with me on Monday, you and me are gonna have to talk." Buffy gave Cordy a big hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you SO much right now.!" Buffy wore a huge grin. Cordy rolled eyes but smiled and walked towards the change rooms.

Buffy looked around her at the stands. By now the foot ball team had cleared out and the stands were almost empty except for one guy who might have been looking at her but she couldn't really tell, but she waved anyways.

She then turned to see Angel had pulled up, she grabbed her duffel bag and ran towards him.

Its her! The Cheerleader! It's the girl...She...the cheerleader!(She's a cheerleader?...oh well)! Its Her! She waved! She saw me! Crap she's running away...again!

Spike stood to run down the bleachers but by time he made it to the ground his blonde goddess had already pulled away in her off-white chariot.

Buffy sat in the car with her arms crossed above her chest and a pout on her face. Angel was mad at her for being late...which she wasn't! He was the late one, with his stupid car and stupid...hair! Now he wanted her to go out tonight and she couldn't say no because...well because you just didn't say no to Angel Liam...That's just the way it goes!

"Heard you went to the mall again." Angel spoke nonchalantly. Buffy looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you have a good time, my dear?" Angel kept talking as if he hadn't heard her question.

"Whats that supposed to mean? Angel, come on, just take me home, please." Now she was getting worried.

"Did you have a good time flirting and whoring your self out to other guys, Buffy? Do you find joy in embarrassing me that way? Because you know that's not allowed."

"What the hell are you talking about, Angel I didn't do anything! Angel you just missed the turn. Angel turn around, you missed my turn. I want to go home!" Angel just kept on drive forward with no attempt to turn the car back around towards Buffys house.

"Its time you learned your lesson girly." Angel just smile, but it was such a smile Buffy couldn't help sinking back in fear.

(A/N K guys, I love you all, but if I don't get any reviews Im gonna think nobodies reading so there will be no point in writin' the story, okay? Okay! Well, R&R

Luv ya's

Bella)


	3. After Angel

VERY VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER...YOU MAY SKIP IT IF YOU WANT TO...NO REAL PLOT INVOLVED!

Buffy crawled in through her window, careful not to make any sort of sound that would wake up the parental unit she called "Mom". Hopefully Joyce wouldn't have noticed her daughter hadn't come home to night, and judging by the snores in the room next to buffys she had probably had to work late and asumed Buffy was in bed. Now all Buffy had to do was get out of the house before her mom saw her in the morning...Homework, a prodect maybe. She had to be at the library early, yeah, that sounded good.

Buffy sat on her bed looking towards the mirror on the other side of the room, staring at her self. 'why me?' she thought. Tears formed in her eyes and slowly started falling down her cheeks. 'what did I do that was so horribly wrong, that I deserved this?' She kept staing at theface in the mirror as if un fammiliar to her. 'I must hit a bus full of nuns while on my way to sell drugs to little school children, in another life'. With that ridiculous thought in her head Buffy sarted laughing. Slowly at first, but it then grew into histerical laughter, but Buffy had already forgot what she was laughing about. She just kept laughing. 'Whats wrong with me?'

Then the laughter turned to tears which in turn turned into sobbing uncontrolably. She curled up onto her side careful not to lay her newly bruised cheek onto the pillow. 'What ever I did Im sorry. Just make him stop! Please, I just want him to stop'

(Sorry its so short...I mean REALLY short. This wasnt originally in there but I wrote it while I was bored and it fit into where I was...theres another one that comes after this, its in the same kinda format as this an dis also short, but its about the next morning. I hope you dont mind these shorties...if you do please tell me. Also, has anybodie heard that 'bus,nuns,drugs,school children' thing befor cuz I wrote it from mermory so I probably put it down wrong...opps!

Luv ya

Bella)


	4. Undercover Buffy

The sun was barley risen into the sky when Buffy Anne Summers pulled her self up from her warm comfy bed. She went to her closet and pulled out the largest sweater she owned even though it was supposed to be a fairly nice day out. She also grabbed her favorite 'comfy' jeans. Today she was one again "Undercover Buffy". She hated "Undercover Buffy". "Undercover Buffy" was a wimp, a scared little child who couldn't help herself, and was to scared to ask for help.

She then walked over toward her mirror, the same one she had been avoiding since she woke this morning. She looked up at "Undercover Buffy" and her eyes once more filled with the tears she hated to see. Slowly her hand slid its way down her desk towards the second drawer on the right. She drew it open quietly, silent tears still falling down her face. With that same hand she pulled out a small make up bag filled with cover ups and other minimal makeup.

Still staring at "UC Buffy" in the mirror, she starts to put on her makeup as she hope the tears will stop long enough for her to cover her newly aquired wounds with out any clues towards the outside world. She dreams of the day when the man she loves will treat her better. She wishes for the day she can finally put away "Undercover Buffy".

(R&R Sorry for another shorty...

Luv yas

Bella


	5. Never Your Fault

Buffy had been avoiding her friends all morning, so it was extremely lucky for her that she did not share any of her classes with them till later this afternoon. Buffy figured she could afford to skip a couple classes today. She knew she couldn't handle Willows questions anymore and there was no way she was just going to let this one slide.

After reapplying her makeup for the third time that morning, she headed towards the doors, careful to avoid any wayward stares, all the while keeping her eyes facing downward.

"K! That's IT! No More! This, this is just….stupid. God, I have said that word way to many times the past couple days. Grrr! No more looking for the girl. If I find her, well that's just great, but if not, oh well, I live." Spike headed down the hall toward the front doors just in time to see a blonde head walk out of the school doors. He was off like a shot.

Buffy slowly got in to her car and started it. She breathed in deeply before putting her head down on her steering wheel. 'What am I going to do?'. She started to tear up again for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. 'NO! No more crying! What kinda wimp are you Summers! You cant break down every time this happens or your gonna end up crying yourself to death!' Buffy looked back and put her car in reverse.

As she drove her car down the street she looked back through her review mirror to see a tall brightly blonde boy burst out of the school. 'Um…William'. Buffy slightly smiled. 'Wonder who he's looking for? He look kinda frantic'

'Not again' And with that thought running around his head, he threw himself on to the ground.

Couple of Hours Later

Knock, knock. Buffy waited impatiently at the door. 'Come on, open up!'

Finally the door opened to reveal Faith.

"B, What the hell you doin' here? Not that I don't love you or nothin' but..."Buffy flew into her arms. Faith wrapped her arms around her. "God, B, not again!" Buffy broke down.

Faith had out her medical kit, herbal remedies, stitching and a great big bottle of JD.

"Okay, now this little thing should bring down the swelling and help with the colour. Gezz...He really got ya go this time didn't he?" Buffy looked away from faiths inquiring eyes. "So what did you do this time?"

Buffy look back at her, eyes big. "I went to the mall and talked to a couple of guys. I should have known better than that. Im not supposed to talk to other guys, Angel told me that before. This is really all my fault. He just loves me so much...he cant help getting jealous of other guys, that's all."

Faith bopped Buffy on the head. "What are you, stupid or something? This is wrong Buffy! No matter what you do, no matter how 'wrong' it may be, NO man is EVER allowed to hit you. It is NEVER your fault. He's the screwed up one Buffy, why can't you see that?"

"Because I love him. And he loves me. He doesn't mean to hurt me, he just...has to." Near the end of Buffys defence of Angel Faith was all ready mouthing along. She had heard all this before and it always pissed her off. How stupid can such a bright person be?

"Right, whatever. Turn your head. I might be able to get rid of this bruise by the morning. You should be happy I'm here to help you with these things, ya know."

"I am Faith...You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

Willows House - After school

"Did you see Buffy at school today?" Willow was snuggling up with her big Xander shaped boyfriend.

"Nah, maybe she wasn't feeling well. Unless...was she going out with Angel last night?" Xander spoke the last part quietly. Willows eyes grew three times larger than usual.

"You don't think...Oh, Xander not again!"

"Lets just call Faith, Buffy...she probably went up to LA to see her. She needs her sister at times like this." Willow nodded slightly as Xander reached over his girl friend for the phone.

"Xander?" He paused.

"Yeah, Will?" She swallowed, she was starting to tear up.

"Why wont she just leave him? He keeps doing this to her! Why wont she just get away?" Willow curled up around her boyfriend on the verge of sobbing.

"I don't know Will...Im gonna call Faith."

Ring "Y'ello?" Faith grabbed at the phone before it could wake her finally sleeping sister.

"Yellow? What does that mean? Never mind...Does Buffy happen to be there?"

"Yeah Xand, she's here again. Its...I think he's getting worse. But he's starting to stay away from the face. With the rubs and stuff this ones gonna be gone by tomorrow, before the party Im sure."

"Dammit!" Xander tightened his hand around the phone. "Faith we have to stop this!"

"I want to, you know that! But she still doesn't think there's anything wrong. If she doesn't tell anyone than nobody can help her. we can't force her to tell."

"Maybe not but one of these days, Im going to stop him. And he's gonna wish her never even looked at one of my girls." Faith smiled a small smile. Even when they were younger Xander always called Willow, Buffy and sometimes Faith, his 'girls'. He was brotherly...well, except to Willow, but what-ev'.

"Okay Xander. remember to count me in on that plan. This guy has got to pay. But I got to go...We'll be there tomorrow for the party. Maybe it'll get her mind off things."

(A/N ...Well, how was that? Next is the party...will 'William' and Buffy finally meet? Pfft! The way things are going, Im thinking not, but then Im the writer so ya never know. Nah, just kidding! I know whats gonna happen. Spuffyness on the way...not alot to start, but its getting there! R&R

Luv Yas!

Bella)


	6. Small and Blonde

Willow had been running around in circles all morning and now all after noon. There was only a few hours left till the party was supposed to start and things kept going wrong!

"Balloons...WE need more balloons! Lots more! And, and we need more...humm gah! This is never gonna work! That's it, parties cancelled." Willow looked like she was going to break down.

"What? Will!" Xander rolled his eyes dramatically. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"Sure, you say that now. But when everything goes wrong and everybody laughs at me for not having enough balloons your gonna be all 'Willow? Who's Willow? I've never heard of this...Willow' and then I'll be alone for ever."

LATER

The Bronze was fully decorated with many of Miss Willow Rosenberg's favourite colours, drinks and foods. It was also quickly filled with Willows _closest_ and most _dearest_ friends.

"Xander...Who are _these_ people? I don't know any of them!" Willow was tossing her head around in all different directions looking for someone she recognized. "And where's Buffy and Faith? They were supposed to be here over an hour ago! Im trying not to be worried, buts me so...I get to worry." Willow was starting to have another panic attack.

"Willow, breathe. In, out. In, out. Nice and slow. Calm. Okay? Okay. Now Faith just called on her cell. She and Buffy will be here in a couple of minutes. They hit some heavy traffic just outside of LA." Xander put his hands on Willows shoulders as a way of calming her down. He looked up over her shoulder and spotted Spike coming in the doors. "Hun, wait right here. I'll be right back!"

Willow watched as her boyfriend jogged away over towards the front doors. She looked around her at all the different people she didn't know. "Umm...yeah. Don't even worry about it."

"Spike man! Ya made it!" Xander jogged up to his friend with a big grin on his face. "I really didn't think you would come."

Spike scowled. "Well I said I'd come ya nit. So..." Spiked looked around the full house of people. "Where's your bird?"

"_Willow_s over by the swinging chairs. You have to come meet her. Now COME ON!"

Both Xander and Spike headed over to Willow. The moment they got there Xander put his arm around Willows shoulder and her face brighten considerably at the gesture. She looked over a a tall blonde man dressed in all black. She had seen him around school a couple of times but only for what were very brief instances , so brief in fact, she was never really sure she saw anyone. But here he was in all his...goth/vamp/wierdness. He was kinda hot. Not that Willow noticed of course.

"So, you must be Spike, right?" Willow extended her hand towards him.

"That would be me. You, are Willow." He grasped her hand in a firm grip.

"Willow, am I. I've heard so much about you! How much of it is true?" Willow smile as all three of them sat at a table close to the back, away from the noise. Spike looked at Xander with a frown on his face before he looked at Willow with a smirk on his face.

"Probably all of it...your whelp over here most likely downplayed it a bit, but yeah, its pro'aly all true."

"Pssh!" Xander just rolled him eyes. Willow felt a slight rumble in her stomach.

"Guys, I'm just going to get something to eat, you guys want anything?" Both boys shook there heads. "Okay...Xander keep a look out for her okay?" Willow kissed his cheek before heading over towards the bar.

"So what do you think?"

"She seem nice...And definitely to good for you."

"Hey! Actually, your right. I don't deserve her but I love her." Xander just watched Willow from across the room. She was Talking to the server, trying to explain what it was she wanted to eat. 'God, she's beautiful.'

Spike watched his friend stare lovingly at his girlfriend and was surprised to feel longing. He wanted that...Well, not that exactly, but his own version of that. A small blonde girls flitted across his mind.

"Whelp, I wanna ask ya something."

"Yeah, ask away."

"There's this girl..."

"A girl, check." Xander nodded.

"She's bout this tall..." Spike measure with his hand compared to the floor.

"Shorty, check."

"Blonde..."

"Ditzy, check."

"Would you stop that? Its becoming very distracting!"

"Sorry" Xander looked sheepishly towards his friend. Xander was actually quite surprised Spike was asking about a girl. Not that he didn't like girls, but after "The Drusilla Incident", Spike just hadn't really been interested in anyone else. "Now keep going."

"She had green eyes..." Xander looked at him kinda funny.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ummm...nothing, keep going." 'Is he talking about..."

"I met her in detention."

"Yeah..." 'Could it be...'

"I think she's new. She didn't know if she was in the right room."

"Oh." 'Okay, not Buffy. She's been there to many times not to know where she was.'

"So do you know her?" Xander shook his head.

"Sorry man, I don't think so. I thought maybe...never mind. Its nothing."

"What ya guys talking but?" Willow was back now. Willow turned back toward the front doors to see if Buffy and Faith had show up yet. "Oh, my god! Xander what is she doing here!" Willow hissed pointing towards the doors. Both Xander and Spike look over to where she was pointing, and there, at the door, standing large and tall, was Angel.

Without saying a word, Xander stood and stalked over to Angel. "This party's invitation only." Angel smirked and held up his invite.

"Buffy invited me." Then he left them all standing there (as Spike and Willow had just caught up).

"Who the hell was that?" Spike looked over at the tall brooding man and got shivers down his spine. He really didn't like this guy.

"Buffys...boyfriend I guess you would call him." Xander shook as if to shake off the bad vibes. "You'll see her later. Her and her sister should be here soon. Spike why don't you and Willow head up to the walk way and I'll get us some drinks."

Up on the Boardwalk

Spike and Willow chatted for a bit but didn't really have all that much to say so they sat in a comfortable silence. Spike looked out over all the people at the party. He didn't know many of them but he had met some of the over the years. He really didn't like the pary scene. There were just to many people. How can you get comfortable in that kind of situation? As Spike scanned over the the group he just happened to miss the small green-eyed blonde that had been recently haunting his dreams walk in through the swinging doors.

A/N Originally they were gonna meet in this chapter but my plans were so messed up I couldn't understand how the meeting was supposed to work. I have now fixed the kinks but that lead to splitting this chapter. I promise they will meet in the next one, what I cannot promise is that it will be happy. It will be angsty and loud and it might be a little confusing at times but it will all work out in the end! so yay for that! grins BTW I absolutely love the reviews guys! You all inspire me to write. You keep me going so...thank you all for your support.

Luv ya's

Bella


	7. Through Your EyesYou Watch

The Bronze was so packed full of people you couldn't see more than at the most, two feet in front of you. This was a problem because it also meant you couldn't move very far very fast unless you were willing to get nasty. And for that, Buffy was extra, extra glad Faith had wanted to come with her tonight. If anyone could do nasty, it was Faith. And on top of that, she was good at it.

"Move it! Get the hell outta my way ya pansy ass!" Faith bombarded her way through the crowd pulling Buffy along by the arm. She was pushing, shoving, and sometimes hitting any one or thing that go in front of her. They stopped at a table that sat a couple of freshmen, at least it did till Faith scared them off, just a few feet from the bar.

Buffy looked around the over-packed club for any sign of the birthday girl or her boyfriend. Neither where in Buffys line of sight. She turned to Faith with a small smile. "So are we gonna look for people or do you wanna just cut to the chase and head straight to the bar?"

Faith smirked. "Ain't you a little young to be drinking, oh darling little sister of mine?" Buffy just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"To the bar it is then!" Buffy, pulling Faith behind her, headed up to the counter to place her order. They got knocked from behind and Buffy toppled over and would have hit the ground if a pair of big arms hadn't caught her first. Buffy stood and looked up to apologize but the words died on her lips when she saw the one person who could totally ruin this night...Angel.

"Hey babe." With that he pulled her up for a hard, demanding kiss. A pale Buffy stood there, unmoving, in a state of shock. 'Why? Why is he here? Why wont he just leave me alone? Why do I want to kiss him back? Why cant I hate him?' These thoughts ran repeatedly through Buffys mind and she wanted to cry. Not in pain or in grief but from the mere confusion of it all. A single tear fell down the side of her face.

Faith stood back and looked at her sister, and what she saw, she couldn't believe. Buffy had been one of the strongest people Faith had ever known and Faith had always been proud to call her sister. But the girl that stood in front of her now, was not her sister. She was a weak spineless little child, who let this large oaf of a man push her around.

Finally Angel released her. "H…Hey An..Angel, What are, are you doing here? Buffy stuttered out her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the music. She stepped back and felt her sister lay her arm over her shoulder. She took a quick peek over at Faiths face to see she was glaring at Angel. Buffy could feel Faiths tense muscles and knew she was ready to attack Angel if he even went to make a wrong move.

"You Invited me, remember? You wanted me to come." Angel smirked and looked towards Faith. "Aww, isn't that sweet? You brought your sister down to give you lessons on being more of a slut than you already are. Don't worry about it Buffy, I know how much you whore yourself out to anyone who asks, you don't need to learn much more to turn out like her."

Faith stared towards him claws unsheathed, but Buffy grabbed her back. Faith turned towards her in shock. She was trying to protect this ass?

Buffy looked up at Faith with pleading eyes and she felt her sisters shock, anger and disappointment. When she spoke, it was a whisper just for Faith to hear "Please Faith, don't start. I can handle this. Just please, let me handle this."

"What like you've been handling it so far?" Faith didn't even try to lower her voice but felt a twinge of sadness when she saw the hurt flash in and out of her little sisters eyes.

Buffy still didn't raise her voice, still speaking only to Faith. "This wont end well for either of us if we do it your way. He loves me. He wont hurt me as bad as he'll hurt you." Faith just looked at her. That had to have been the stupidest statement she had ever heard and Faith had heard a lot of crap in her lifetime. What the hell was wrong with Buffy that made her acted like this? This girls that she was looking at was not her sister anymore. As Faith turned towards Angel, she missed the determined look that had overcome her sisters face.

Faith hadn't seen Buffys fist coming.

It wasn't the first time Buffy had hit Faith. It probably wouldn't be the last either. That was the way they worked. Faith had broken Buffys nose just as many time as Buffy had broken hers. But it was different this time. When Buffy hit her this time, it was different. It wasn't pain that made Faith fall back into the crowd, it was the shock, the fact that she hadn't expected it. She heard a faint "Sorry." and when she looked up both Angel and Buffy were gone.

Buffy pulled Angel through the crowd till she was sure she was far enough away that Faith wouldn't even be able to find them right away. She needed to talk to Angel.

"Couldn't wait to get me alone, huh? That was nice, you punching out your sister and all."

"I didn't….punch her out. I barely hit her." Buffy couldn't even look at Angel. "Why are you here? You couldn't just….leave me alone, at least, at least until I had healed?"

"Look at me" Angel growled. When she didn't he grabbed her jaw tightly and forced her to. "Listen here, bitch, I can do anything I want. I own you remember? Your mine and I will never let you go. I will never leave you alone." On Angels face sat a merciless smile. He leaned in closer to her ear. "Your mine."

Buffy ripped her jaws from his bruising grip. She rubbed her face and could feel it start to bruise.

Why was she letting him treat her like this?

"Nobody, not even you, owns me Angel!" The moment the words were out of her mouth Angels hand slammed into the side of her face.

Oh, yeah, that's why.

Up On The Boardwalk

While Xander and Willow were busy entertaining and talking it up with various other guests Spike was only the lookout. He knew it was only a matter of time before he saw her again and he hoped it would be tonight. He scanned the club one more time for any sign of her.

That was when he spotted her. She was standing facing a guy that Spike guessed to be the big lug he had met earlier, Angel. He saw Angels hand go up and he saw Angels hand come down. He yelled out at them, but the music was so loud not a single person heard him. He watched again in shock, his legs unable to move, as Angel hit her again and she fell to the floor.

He watched.

He watched as Angel walked as if he hadn't a care in the world, leaving the fallen girl on the floor. He watched as she picked herself off the floor and look in the direction of the man that had put her there. He watched as she gathered herself up and took off in the opposite direction. He watched as she walked out the back doors and into the alley.

He watched.

(I realize I said that they would meet in this chapter. I just really liked this for an ending to this one…sorry! I know its been a while since I updated but my computer is back online so the next chapter (and they WILL meet, I swear) will be up shortly…that depends on reviews of course winks Im not giong to put the next one up till I get...4 reviews, yes, 4 is good.

Bella)


End file.
